


The Ship Who Voyaged

by Riversong2u



Category: Ship Series - Anne McCaffrey, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brainships, Crossover, F/F, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riversong2u/pseuds/Riversong2u
Summary: It makes sense to have a B&B Arm of Starfleet doesn't it! This is what would have happened if Voyager had been a Brainship.





	1. The Beginnings

Scout Captain Kathryn Janeway had fallen in love the very first moment she had set eyes on her. The graceful slim body attached to that wonderful elongated head was just so beautiful her heart never stood a chance. Without thinking she had reached a hand out towards her, wishing to stroke the side of her gorgeous body, but then hastily withdrew it as she realised how foolish she would look in this public area. As she had looked up, her eyes had been arrested by the necklace of simple, black ideograms running around her head - U.S.S. Brainship JT-74656 Voyager. 

Usually brain ships were classified using the initials from the first names of the Brawn and Brain, however those ships in the B&B arm of Starfleet used the initials from their surnames alongside the classification number. Janeway remembered how proud she had been the first time she saw her own initial written there, the J fitting snugly beside the T for Torres.

Kathryn Janeway had done so well during her early years at Starfleet Academy that she had also undertaken specialised training in the B&B (Brain & Brawn) arm of Starfleet to become a Scout, the mobile workmate of Shellpeople. Scouts were colloquially known as Brawn, as opposed to the shell person attached to the ship who were known as the Brain. Then she had risen to the rank of Captain and two years ago had been successfully interviewed for a position on this new Intrepid class ship.

Lieutenant B'Ellana Torres was half Klingon and half Human which, in her case, had not been a good mixture and had caused her body to become paralysed as a young child. Eventually it was realised that nothing could be done. B'Elanna would never be able to leave the hospital with the machines that supported her body so she begged her parents to allow her to go to Brain school to become a Shell Person. When she graduated she had entered the B&B arm of Starfleet and became the Brain of the ship USS Voyager. This Intrepid Class was ideal for a Brainship as it was half the size of the Galaxy Class ships, Voyager having originally had a crew compliment of 141, and therefore easy for a Brain to control.

B'Elanna's capsule was situated on the bridge, in the bulkhead just to the right of the Captains ready room door. From here she was able to see everything that happened, both on the bridge floor, and on the viewscreen. The capsule also protruded through the bulkhead into the ready room so that, if she wished, B'Elanna could rotate herself to watch over that area as well. She also had a few screens throughout the ship devoted to an image of herself which she activated if she wanted to be seen joining in with the various events which happened in other areas, such as in the Conference Room, Engineering, the Mess Hall and the Captains Quarters etc. B'Elanna herself could of course access and was in control every corner of Voyager through her sensors and systems, but she herself could only be seen by the crew where her screens were available.

Lieutenant Torres was also the Chief Engineer of Voyager, it was easy for her to do most of the work necessary to keep the ship in running order as her nerves were connected to all of the ships systems. For the more physical aspects she was able to direct the mobile team of Starfleet softpeople in Engineering in order to get the job done. It was here that she was in her element and it was one of her favourite parts of the ship.

B'Elanna Torres had met Kathryn Janeway for the first time in 2371, at the interview for the position of Captain, just before Voyager's launch. Here again civilian life differed from Starfleet. An ordinary Brain would choose their own scout, often holding partner picking parties, but Starfleet Admiralty would appoint whomever they saw fit. Of course Starfleet did try their hardest to make sure the Brawn and Brain were compatible, holding the interview on the bridge so that both Scout and Shellperson could be present. It was important as they would be working together for the rest of their career, many building up lasting friendships although a sad few would end up hating each other, even occasionally resigning from Starfleet.

There were several candidates and B'Elanna had not been impressed with most of them. Out of them all she had really only liked one, Scout Captain Kathryn Janeway. She had liked Janeway because each time B'Elanna was involved in the conversation during the interview Janeway had turned to face her capsule and spoke to her directly. This of course is what a properly mannered Scout should do, but most of the other candidates simply hadn't bothered, and so when the Admiralty informed her that Janeway had indeed been appointed to the position it was a great relief.

All that had happened over two years ago and now they were stranded out here in the Delta Quadrant. The Starfleet and Marquis crews had, after one or two hiccups, meshed well together both as a working team and friends. B'Elanna liked most of the crew, getting on particularly well with Ensign Susan Nicolleti in Engineering and the pairing of herself and the Captain as Brain & Brawn had been an enormous success.

B'Elanna thought Kathryn was the most amazing Captain. The way she had the crew, all from different backgrounds, working so well together had to be seen to be believed. Discipline was tight, if any crew member started to get out of hand the Captain could quell them with just a glare, but she was also a 'touchy feely' person patting the crew on their shoulders or back when they did well, or resting a hand on their arm if they needed comfort or support. This even extended to B'Ellana, she adored the way Kathryn always patted the top of her capsule as she passed by to enter her ready room.

Their friendship had grown over the two years, they were now on first name terms, B'Elanna being the only person allowed to do so, other than very occasionally Kathryn's old friend Tuvok. If Kathryn was in her ready room B'Elanna loved to turn and watch her working or sitting on the couch relaxing and gazing out at the stars. They had great conversations, not just about the crew or the running of the ship but also about science, ethics, and the wonders of space. If Kathryn was busy working at her desk B'Elanna could spend hours watching Kathryn's elegant long fingers working on her Padds or clasped around her coffee mug. She had the most expressive hands which were frequently held aloft when talking, waving in a ballet of their own and they never failed to fascinate B'Elanna. 

In quieter moments they often listened to music together, Kathryn frequently asking her what music she would like to listen to. This, B'Elanna thought, was very considerate of Kathryn as B'Elanna's capsule was situated in such a position that she had to listen to whatever was being played whether she liked it or not. A lot of Scout Captains were not so thoughtful, fortunately Kathryn and herself had very similar tastes in music, although there was one exception. Kathryn had surprised her last year, on her birthday, when she had bought her a recording of some music which had special meaning for any Shellpeople. Kathryn had found it when trading on a planet, it had been composed and played by Davina Weber-Tcherkasky, a shellperson herself, and they were not meant for the limited ears of softpeople. The composer had made use of every note of the aural spectrum, with super-complexes of overtones and counterpoint that left soft persons squinting. B'Elanna didn't think she would ever get tired of listening to it, although she mostly kept it for the night time when Kathryn was asleep in her quarters so as not to hurt her sensitive softperson ears.

All in all B'Elanna was fast falling in love with Kathryn and that was going to be a major problem. How could she be in love with someone when she couldn't touch, couldn't hold, and certainly couldn't caress Kathryn's enchanting hands.


	2. A Morning of Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> USS Brainship Voyager follows a trail of rust.

B'Elanna Torres had just spent the most enjoyable morning in Cargo Bay One. She had activated her personal screen in that area, which portrayed a picture of her in a sciences yellow Starfleet Uniform, extrapolated to look as if she had been able to age normally and not had to become a shellperson.

She loved to be able to work as part of a team in this manner, which had the added bonus of reminding the other crew members to turn and speak to her directly, rather than just speaking into the mid-air. Of course Janeway, her scout captain, did this automatically even when in an area where no screen was available. No matter where they were Kathryn seemed to be able to sense her location, automatically turning her head in the correct direction when speaking to her and B'Elanna loved her for this curtesy. 

Lieutenant Paris, Ensign Kim, Lieutenant Tuvok, Captain Janeway and B'Ellana had been working on the ancient Earth motor vehicle which had been found floating at the end of a rust trail way out here in Delta Quadrant space. Whenever Janeway had time to spare from her regular duties she loved to get her hands dirty, involving herself in anything practical around the ship and today she was here in the cargo bay helping out.

"Well" thought B'Elanna "there is plenty of dirt for her on that old thing!" 

Janeway had been scanning the back of the old truck trying to analyse what had been transported in it when she suddenly announced; "Manure.....horse manure if I am not mistaken!" Kim and Paris were very impressed that Janeway had worked it out.

B'Elanna privately thought Kathryn's conclusions were less to do with the results of her scans, and more to do with the fact that she had been brought up on a traditionalist farm in Indiana and instinctively knew what the smell was.

The funniest moment of the morning arrived when Paris tried to start the truck. B'Elanna was safe, attached to the ship's systems behind her screen so she had been able to watch the entire event.

When the ignition key was turned the truck suddenly backfired. Startled at what appeared to be the sound of of an attack Janeway, Kim and the rest of the team instinctively ducked behind the nearest consoles and cargo storage. The only person to remain standing was Tuvok, and even he was standing at full alert, phaser out and trying to locate the source of the threat.

Everyone had looked so sheepish when they emerged from their hiding places and B'Elanna had roared with laughter until the disgusting fumes from the exhaust of the truck started to get into her ventilation systems making her laughter turn to coughing, and she quickly had to vent the noxious fumes away. No more was said about the incident, but B'Elanna stored it away in her memory as something she could tease Kathryn with later when they were alone in their ready room together.

On examining the truck further Paris discovered an AM radio device which seemed to be emitting a regular series of beeps.

"What is that?" asked Janeway.

"It is too regular to be random interference" said Kim

"I am running the signal through the ship's database" B'Elanna informed them. It only took a second or two for her to find the answer, "It is an ancient Earth distress call known as an SOS" she said.

~

Everyone was back on the bridge. Kim had located the source of the signal. "It is coming from a planet in a star system bearing 310 mark 215" he said.

"Mr. Paris, lay in a course." Janeway immediately ordered.

"Course laid in Captain" said Paris turning to look for further instructions.

"Warp 6" Janeway added as she sat down in the command chair readying herself for the journey. "Engage".

B'Elanna was observing the bridge from her capsule in the bulkhead beside the ready room door. Everything was going smoothly, and she took a moment to appreciate how the bridge crew had grown in the last couple of years. Harry was still youthful and earnest, but was maturing into a fine bridge officer, calm in an emergency and very skilled at his job. Tom Paris had, largely, smoothed out the rocky road he’d been traveling for most of his life; seeming to find a peace and contentment in the Delta Quadrant that had eluded him at home. Tuvok, of course, hadn’t changed at all, except perhaps to become slightly more tolerant in his interactions with Voyager’s highly unusual crew.

Then there was Chakotay. He was solid, dependable, and predictable. B'Elanna felt confident that he would take care of the crew, but had to admit to herself that he hadn’t lived up to her initially high expectations of a Maquis captain. Chakotay, unlike Janeway, lacked the creativity and the initiative that made a good captain a great one. He was always careful, always mindful of his responsibility to the ship. Which was as it should be…but. B'Elanna shook her head, sooner or later, you had to take a chance. So far, the only time she’d seen Chakotay really take a chance was when he was pursuing a personal vengeance against Seska. Still, his solidness was often a good complement to Janeway's risk-taking tendencies.

B'Elanna was becoming aware that she was jealous of Chakotay. In her opinion he was far too familiar with Janeway, not that Kathryn allowed him to get away with much. B'Elanna was beginning to suspect that Kathryn's lack of interest in him was because she was more inclined to appreciate woman. Of course that might just be wishful thinking on her own part.

Anyway, even if Kathryn was interested in women it wouldn't do B'Elanna any good. There was no way Kathryn would have any feelings for a shellperson, stuck in a capsule. B'Elanna would have to be more careful about where her thoughts were wandering, it could only lead to heartbreak. Without a body how would she be able to demonstrate her love to Kathryn. Whilst sex was only a small part of a relationship, she would still need a body and arms for the bigger part - love, warmth, comfort and companionship.

She brought herself back to the events on the bridge.

"Bring us out of warp" said Janeway as they had reached the coordinates. She turned towards B'Elanna, "full scan Lieutenant Torres."

After a moment B'Elanna ascertained where the signal was coming from. "The signal is coming the third planet Captain, it is class L oxygen/argon atmosphere"

"Any life signs Mr Kim?" asked Janeway.

"There is a great deal of interference Captain, I can't get a clear reading of the surface." replied Kim.

"Lieutenant Torres can you tell us anything more?" asked Janeway.

B'Elanna quickly accessed her systems. "The interference is Tri-nimbic in nature, the signal is coming from the northern hemisphere."

"We won't be able to transport through this type of interference" said Chakotay, "but I could take an away team down in a shuttlecraft."

"That would not be a good idea Commander" Tuvok interjected " as the atmosphere is charged with Tri-nimbic turbulence, a shuttlecraft could not safely navigate the currents."

"We could land the ship" announced Janeway.

"Are you sure that is wise?" asked Chakotay in front of all the crew.

B'Elanna was annoyed, whilst it was the First Officer's job to give other options to the Captain he should present them quietly, not use such loud strong words which implied doubts about her wisdom in front of the whole bridge. She noticed Kathryn pinch the bridge of her nose with vexation.

"Someone down there on the planet is sending a distress call Commander," Janeway pointed out "I say it is worth a look" 

"Mr. Paris, prepare the ship for landing" she instructed.

A frown creased Paris's head, "Captain, I should warn you I have never landed a starship before, except on a holodeck when I was training."

Janeway strode forward across the bridge and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Never mind Mr Paris, Lieutenant Torres is able to take full control of all systems including the helm. If you run into difficulties she will take over."

B'Elanna sighed with relief. If there was any trouble she would indeed have taken over automatically, but it was nice to know that Janeway had such confidence in her abilities and was aware that in fact B'Elanna was in complete control of the ship, something the crew often forgot.

A pilot for a Brainship wasn't really needed, B'Elanna was capable of being totally in control of the helm, and in deed all the other systems on board. The B&B arm of Starfleet had tried to point this out to the Admiralty, but with little success so far. The Admiralty was rather old fashioned and very loath to relinquish things even if it was suggested by their own organisation. They still insisted on appointing a pilot to the helm. Of course he was needed to pilot any shuttlecraft as B'Elanna couldn't control those once launched away from the ship. Paris was a good pilot and B'Elanna felt he was wasted, it must be so boring for him. She felt he would be much more in his element in charge of a fighter wing squadron attached to a Brainship somewhere. Fighter Wing Squadrons were something she intended to bring up with Starfleet if they ever got home.

"This is Lieutenant Tuvok to all decks, we are preparing to land the ship. Go to Code Blue alert and man all Code Blue stations."

"How close do you want to land the ship Captain" asked Paris.

"No closer than two kilometres" Janeway answered.

"All decks report condition blue Captain" reported Tuvok.

Janeway headed back to her command chair. "Put her down Mr. Paris." she ordered.

"Landing struts down, disengaging engines, venting exhaust, we're down" Paris said with relief.

B'Ellana had needed to take over control as they had descended through the tri-nimbic turbulence, but she had done it discreetly and didn't think anyone had noticed. She didn't want to embarrass Tom on his first attempt at landing and no way was she going to mention it.

"Not bad" said Janeway "for a beginner" she added with a grin at Tom.

Now B'Elanna had something new to worry about, she just knew that Kathryn was going to insist on joining one of the away teams that would be going to look for the origin of the distress signal. She hated it when Kathryn was not on board the ship. Admittedly they could still speak to each other through the communicators but B'Elanna would be unable to keep her safe, instead spending the hours worrying until Kathryn was safely back on board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we need to hear more of Janeway's view next time.


	3. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The away team follow the source of the distress signal

Janeway had joined the away team which was going in search of the distress signal. Currently they were walking out from underneath Voyager, as they did so Janeway took a moment to look up. It wasn't often she had the chance to see her beautiful starship in this way as of course the ship was usually in space with Janeway on the inside. The last time she had been able to look at Voyager like this was in the Utopia Planitia Fleetyards. She had fallen in love with her then and now it looked as though she was falling in love with the shellperson who ran the ship too. 

"This is ridiculous" she said to herself "I got B'Elanna lost in the Delta Quadrant, she must hate me really. Anyway, she has access to so much knowledge through her systems why would she even be interested in me" Janeway gave her head a slight shake "Pull yourself together woman, there isn't time to think about this now, we have to find out why such a strange signal seems to be coming from this area."

Ensign Kim was scanning the area with his tricorder. "Captain" he called "there is a high concentration of Trianium particles bearing 225, a little over a kilometre away, it looks like some sort of power source.

Tuvok was also scanning the area "I've locked onto the source of the signal, it is 2.5 kilometres away on a bearing of 246.

"Mr Kim, Mr Paris you follow the source of the signal" said Janeway, "Tuvok, Ensign Wildman, you're with me. Let's see what these Trianium particles are.

Janeway set off in the lead. After a short walk they came to an entrance to what seemed like a tunnel in the cliff side. 

"I'm picking up some energy readings from inside Captain" said Wildman, "Fusion based"

"Alright let's go and and see what it is all about" the captain replied.

Just before entering the cave Tuvok looked up, he thought he sensed someone watching but he could see nothing. He shook off the feeling and followed the others into the cave.

At the end of the tunnel it opened out into a large well lit room filled with machines and equipment.

"This looks like some sort of cryo-statis chamber" said Wildman scanning the room.

"How many bodies" asked Janeway turning off her hand light beams.

"Eight, and it looks like the statis units are still functioning" replied the Ensign.

Janeway moved across to the first pod, wiping the frost off the transparent front with her arm. Peering through she could see a clean shaven male. "He's Human" she remarked "and judging from the clothes I'd say he's from the early 1900's."

Ensign Wildman scanned the pod, "His life signs are minimal, but he's alive." She moved over to the pods on the other side. "There is another male over here, and he looks like he could have been the owner of that ancient truck we found" she declared.

Janeway moved across to the next pod, once again wiping the frost from the front. "This one is a female, she is wearing some sort of leather jacket and a pair of gold wings. Wait a minute, there is a name tag below it. It says A. Earhart, mmm... Earhart, A...." Something was tickling the back of her mind "Amelia Earhert!"

Samantha Wildman looked across at Janeway in amazement. "Not the early female aviator that was suddenly never heard of again?" she asked. 

"That is exactly who I think it is." replied Janeway. Boy, she couldn't wait to get back to Voyager to tell B'Elanna about this.

~

Once back on board Voyager Janeway headed straight to the bridge where she knew B'Elanna would be keeping an eye on the Beta shift. She immediately set course towards the ready room "Miss Torres would you join me our ready room please" she said patting the top of B'Elanna's capsule as she passed by on her way to the door.

Janeway went straight to the replicator and called for a cup of coffee, then came back to the sitting area and put it down on the table. She turned towards B'Elanna. "We will be having a meeting in the conference room shortly, but I couldn't wait to tell you about it first. You will never guess who I think we have found down on the planet, Amelia Earhart!

"Who is Amelia Earhart" asked B'Elanna. She had never seen Kathryn look so excited, her elegant hands were once again waving in the air emphasising every point. It was hard for B'Elanna to take her eyes off them.

"Oh, there is sure to be a lot in your Databases if you want to look her up" said Janeway "but in the meantime Amelia Earhart was one of the first female pilots in Earth's history. In the early twentieth century she became famous for flying across the Atlantic Ocean. In 1937 she attempted to fly around the world."

Janeway picked a Padd up from the coffee table, reading it she quoted "On July 2nd 1937, Earhart and her navigator, Noonan, took off from Lea Airfield intending to fly across the world to Howland Island. Somewhere in the South Seas, near Nukumanu they vanished and it became one of the most celebrated mysteries of the twentieth century."

"How amazing, why didn't they just think she had crashed?" asked B'Elanna. 

"That was the most commonly held theory" Kathryn replied "but when they searched and no wreckage was found people began to speculate. Some thought she may have been captured by the Japenese navy. The most ridiculed notion was that some even thought she had been abducted by aliens."

"Well, it certainly looks like that is what happened." B'Elanna responded. "Paris and Kim came back earlier and reported that they found an ancient Earth aircraft nearby. I would love to get a look at that, their construction fascinates me. Actually I don't know how those early aviators used to fly in those machines, some of them were even open to the elements."

Janeway picked up her coffee and moved across to her desk sitting down on the chair facing B'Elanna. They shared so much, how she wished she could reach out and touch B'Elanna. B'Elanna was busy thinking she had never seen Kathryn look so alive, she had been breathtaking when she had been stood in front of the windows with the unusual backdrop of clear blue skies. Normally it would be stars streaking by those windows, but the sun had shone through and picked up the colours in her hair creating an aura around her.

"You know B'Elanna, those early women pilots really inspired me" said Kathryn from her chair. "One of my favourite books is a novel called 'Hers Was The Sky' by ReBecca Beguin. It was a fictional mystery set in 1929 about the first national women's cross-country flying Derby. Although the story was fiction the contest actually did happen and many of the top fliers of the day entered, some were famous then and yet many are unheard of today. All the aircraft mentioned in the book were based on the real craft of the race, as was the flight route. The mishaps and mechanical problems were based on historical data, and the accomplishments mentioned are listed in the Derby register and reflect what the women really had to put up with. Honestly, I don't know how they did it, but there was a real camaraderie and some of the women even fell in love with each other. You should look it up when you have a moment to spare."

B'Elanna looked across at Kathryn, they had so much in common. "Actually I have read that book Kathryn. I loved it too, they would have had a lot in common with Klingon women. It was all the mechanical details which particularly interested me." "Well that and the way the women loved each other." she quickly added.

Kathryn started to blush and quickly turned away hoping B'Elanna hadn't noticed.

"Come on, we have a meeting to get to in the conference room. I'll see you in there."

~

B'Elanna activated her screen. All the senior staff were seated around the table in the centre of the room, this included Samantha Wildman as she had been part of the away team.

The two teams brought each other up to date with what they had found. When it came to the part about Amelia Earhart and the others being abducted by aliens Samantha Wildman asked "The question is why, why would aliens want to do that and where are they?"

"Scans of the area show no alien life signs" reported Tuvok.

"Continue the scans" ordered Janeway, "they might not be here now, but if they detect us they might return. In the meantime we shall have to try and get some answers on our own" She looked across at Chakotay and asked "Have you had any luck tapping into the computer system?"

"Not yet Captain, I am having difficulty in decoding the operating system." Chakotay replied.

"There is one way we could find out" interjected B'Elanna, "we could wake them up and ask them."

"I've had the same thought myself" agreed Janeway, smiling across at her.

"Is that wise" queried Chakotay "there is no way to know how they will react when they wake up in the 24th century on an alien planet."

B'Elanna winched, would he never learn to offer his opinions without implying Kathryn's judgement was unwise.

"True" responded Janeway, fixing him with a glare "but I am not willing to leave these people here in stasis for another 400 years. If we can find out how they were brought here we might be able to use that method to get home. We will have to be very careful how we handle this."

"I suggest only human crew members be present when we revive them" suggested B'Elanna.

"Agreed" said Janeway.

"Mrs. Wildman I want a complete analysis of those cryo chambers, find a way to deactivate them safely." ordered Janeway. "Doctor would you be able to show Mrs. Wildman the proper procedure for reviving someone from cryostasis?"

"Of course Captain" nodded the Doctor. "I am only sorry I can't go myself."

B'Elanna knew just how that felt!

"In the meantime, I suggest we brush up on 20th century Earth," instructed Janeway "we are about to meet a bit of our history. Dismissed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hers Was The Sky by ReBecca Beguin is a real book that can still be bought on The Amazon marketplace.


	4. The 37's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 37's are revived

Janeway was back in the cryostasis room with the away team.

"All the cryo pods have a common power source so we have decided to wake them simultaneously" said Ensign Wildman looking to Janeway for the go ahead.

"Proceed" instructed Janeway. Ensign Wildman pressed the switch to unlock the pods and handed out the hyposprays.

Janeway took hers across to Amelia Earhart, pressed it against her neck and stood back. The colour came back into Ms. Earhart's skin as she came out of her sleep. She opened her eyes and looked, startled, straight into Janeway's smiling face.

"Hello, I am Kathryn Janeway, please, step forward and join the others."

Amelia did so and then asked "Who are you, what are we doing here?"

"What I am going to tell you is going to be hard to believe. We think you were abducted from Earth in the 1930's and brought here 400 years into the future." said Janeway, watching them for their responses.

"You must think we are awfully gullible" said Amelia grabbing the tricorder out of Samantha Wildman's hand. "What is this?" She jumped slightly when she opened it and it activated.

"It is a medical device, Ensign Wildman is just checking that you are all healthy." Janeway responded. "Tell me, what is the last thing you remember before you woke up here."

Amelia thought, then she said "We were over the Pacific, then there was a bright light. We stopped dead, and then we were pulled backwards towards the light." Everyone nodded.

"Chakotay to away team" said a voice out of nowhere. "Janeway here, go ahead Commander."

"Captain, we are picking up some energy displacements on the surface near you, we think they are humanoid aliens. It looks like they are using some sort of deflection material to confuse our sensors. I think you had better get up here."

"Thank you Commander, we will be right out."

"Who is that talking" asked Amelia "he called you Captain, Captain of what?"

"Well I know you will find it hard to believe, but that was Commander Chakotay, I am the Captain of a Starship called Voyager. There was a time when it was thought a woman couldn't fly across the Atlantic, now people are able to travel between the stars. However it seems we need to hurry, we will explain more later, if you would follow my team you will be able to see for yourself"

Everyone turned and hurried towards the exit. As they left the cave there was a flurry of firefight and everyone ducked for cover. Janeway looked around her boulder, she saw that the rest of the security team were pinned down with the aliens up on her right. She tapped her communicator and said "Lay down some phaser fire, I am going round to the left, I will try to come at them from the rear." 

As the shots were fired Janeway carefully made her way up and behind the aliens. "Hold your fire" she said as she pointed her phaser at them.

The aliens turned and looked startled. "You're not Briori" one of them said. "No, I'm human, who are you" Janeway responded as she looked at the attractive young woman emerging from the camouflage.  
"I am Karen Berlin, leader of the people on this planet, we are human too." 

Janeway breathed a sigh of relief, "Can we call a ceasefire? Will you accompany us to our ship so that we can treat the injured and we can all talk more comfortably? Our other guests will go ahead now the firing has stopped"

~

Janeway had asked Lieutenant Torres to activate her screen in the conference room where she was talking to Karen Berlin. 

"You have taken the 37's. Why?" demanded Karen. Janeway looked puzzled. "You went into the shrine" Karen continued, "You stole the 37's from the sacred alters and you disturbed the signal that we have been so careful to preserve."

"Captain, I think she means the people in the stasis pods" B'Elanna interjected.

"Tell me more about the 37's, are you one of them? queried Janeway.

"I'm one of their descendants, they were brought here over 15 generations ago by the Briori" replied Karen. They are an alien race who abducted over 300 people from Earth in 1937, brought them over here, then turned them into slaves. Those slaves revolted, killed the Briori, took their weapons and survived. Now the Briori are gone and there are over 100,000 of us. So you tell me why you stole the 37's"

"We didn't steal them, we revived them" Janeway assured her " they were in a form of deep sleep in cryo chambers. They are on board this ship, you can meet them if you wish. Most of my crew are from Earth, and we are far from home."

"Captain, you should know our life here is good, we live in three beautiful cities. I would love to meet the 37's and then show our cities to you" Karen offered.

"I would like to see them very much." responded Janeway.

~

B'Elanna was endeavouring to keep busy in Engineering, catching up with all the repairs that could be done whilst they were on the ground. She was trying to take her mind off the fact that Kathryn had gone to see the cities with Amelia Earhart and Karen Berlin. It seemed that ever since the 37's had been revived Kathryn jumped at any chance to be with Amelia. B'Elanna couldn't blame her really, Amelia was a very charismatic woman with lots of stories to tell, and who wouldn't want to be with Kathryn, they would be a well matched pair. B'Elanna did want Kathryn to be happy and loved her after all. If only she was the one Kathryn loved. B'Elanna decided she didn't have much time left to make her own inquiries.

When Kathryn returned B'Elanna went to the ready room to discuss the cities and what she had seen with her. She was rather surprised to find Kathryn gazing out of the window looking depressed. "What is wrong Kathryn, weren't you impressed with the cities?"

"A little too impressed" replied Kathryn, "there is a thriving sophisticated culture on this planet, of Human Beings. In some ways walking around those cities was like being back on Earth. Karen and the council here have offered to let any of our crew stay" B'Elanna's heart plummeted, she just knew Kathryn was going to want to stay with Amelia.

Kathryn picked up her coffee mug and started to run her fingers around the rim. B'Elanna couldn't tear her eyes away, those fingers were just so erotic. The fingers came to a halt and B'Elanna looked up straight into Kathryn's stunning blue eyes. Was that a wicked twinkle she had seen there a moment ago? No surely she must be wrong.

"B'Elanna, we could stay, help them build a new human civilisation in the Delta Quadrant. Is that something that would be exciting for you?"

B'Elanna's spirits plummeted still further, she hastily cast around for something positive to say. If Kathryn wanted to stay with Amelia then she wouldn't want to stand in her way. "Actually Kathryn there is another Brainship here, she is called Herpatia .....AH 1033, I've been in touch with her and we are going to have plenty of time to talk to each other and swop ideas when she has finished unloading her cargo and we can join our sensors. She has a great interest in archeology. I can't believe we have come across another Brainship here, they seem to have everything on New Earth.

Now it was Kathryn's turn to feel despondent, there was no way B'Elanna would be interested in her now that there was another shellperson with all her connections and databases to be with. Kathryn knew B'Elanna and herself wouldn't be able to have a physical joining, but there was more than one way to have a relationship and she just felt so comfortable when she was with B'Elanna, so safe. They were never stuck for something to talk about, or in quieter times it just so peaceful being with her, often sharing their love of music together. Kathryn sighed, she would just have to lock all that away and focus on the positives for her crew and for B'Elanna's happiness.

Janeway stood up, "B'Elanna, tell all hands that I am arranging shore leave so that they can have a look around the cities and make the choice for themselves. Everyone who wants to stay here on New Earth is to meet in Cargo Bay Two at 1700 hours tomorrow." 

"I'm going to show Amelia around the ship, then we are going over to see the First City I'll meet you in cargo bay two at 1700 tomorrow.

"Yes, Captain" said B'Elanna sadly.

~

When Janeway had left B'Elanna twisted back round in her capsule to face the bridge. She needed to contact Herpatia urgently. She had discovered Herpatia had a romantic relationship with her brawn Alex and just in case there was any chance at all that Kathryn might stay B'Elanna had to find out how Herpatia made that work.

Her sensors danced across the communications board. "Herpatia Cade AX-1033, come in Herpatia" 

"Hi B'Elanna, what can I do for you?" came the response.

"Oh Herpatia I'm glad you are there. I am in a bit of rush because Kathryn, my brawn, might be leaving tomorrow. You know that company you mentioned, is there any chance they can do the same for me and quickly."

"Of course B'Elanna, they know they only get their custom through me so they will do anything as quickly as I want them to. You already have an image of yourself extrapolated to look the age you are now and that would have been the lengthiest part."

"That is great, thank you so much" B'Elanna said with relief. "I'll arrange for the tech's to be met if you let me know when they are coming. I'll call you for that proper chat once I know how things have gone. Bye for now."

~

B'Elanna had decided to go to cargo bay two a minute or two early. If there was bad news she wanted to be over it before Kathryn came in. She activated her screen in the cavernous bay and seeing the barren room she burst into tears. Everyone was going to stay with the ship, thank goodness she wouldn't be on her own. Now the only thing left for was to hope Kathryn would stay too. B'Elanna heard the cargo bay doors clang open and Kathryn walked in, back straight and chin up.

Kathryn was amazed "B'Elanna there is no-one here, not a single person wants to stay on New Earth!"

"I know, marvellous isn't it, and you know what Kathryn, they have chosen to stay on board themselves. You can stop blaming yourself for destroying that array and stranding everyone in the Delta quadrant. No-one else blamed you anyway, something you never seemed to believe, but now the whole crew have chosen to travel with us exploring the Delta Quadrant on the way back to Earth, so please, no more guilt! But what about you Kathryn, do you want to stay here with Amelia?" B'Elanna asked with trepidation.

"Amelia, why would I want to stay with Amelia?" Kathryn queried.

"Well I thought you were getting along really well with her, you seemed to spend a lot of time down on New Earth together and I know she is staying here."

"No, she was fascinating, but only because she is a living legend and childhood hero of mine. Why would I want to be with her when I can be here with you" Kathryn suddenly realised what she had said and blushed.

"I know we are launching in the morning Kathryn but please would you consider spending the evening with me so we can talk. We could meet in your quarters at 1900 hours." 

"I would love to B'Elanna. I have some reports to do in my ready room, but I should be finished by then, I'll see you later.

~

Kathryn was excited about spending some time with B'Elanna. She had got through most of her Padds in record time when she suddenly realised that it was odd B'Elanna hadn't put in a bit of an appearance in the ready room capsule, even though she had arranged to meet in her quarters. She had become accustomed to B'Elanna watching over her whilst she worked. Something was wrong, now that she thought about it she couldn't sense where B'Elanna was. 

Janeway threw the rest of her Padds down and hastily headed for her quarters. She popped her head into the mess hall on the way but B'Elanna's screen was blank there too. There could only be one cause for this silence, this absence of activity. B'Elanna was gone. The New Earth B & B authorities must have come and helped her move over to be with Hepatia, but B'Elanna had promised, she had promised to meet her in her cabin.

The door swooshed open, her eyes went straight to B'Elanna's screen beside her desk. As if to confirm her worst fears it was blank. Numb with shock she called for the lights one half and looked around her cabin, perhaps there would be a note. It vaguely struck her that music was playing - Chris de Burgh's 'The Lady in Red' and the table was set for a meal for two people. It was strange but it didn't matter, B'Elanna was gone and very little was of interest now.

Black despair washed over her and she turned to collapse on the couch making the person sitting there move over.

_The person sitting on my......._

She called for the lights to go up to full, her visitor stared up at her, lips creasing in a shy smile. Kathryn stared, she was wearing a gold topped uniform - B'Elanna, it was definitely B'Elanna.

Kathryn collapsed down next to her "B-B-B'lanna" she stammered.

B'Elanna smiled again, more of a grin really. "Hi," she said - and it was B'Elanna's voice, sounding a bit - odd - coming from a mouth and not a speaker. "They just delivered this today do you like it?" 

Kathryn wasn't sure what she was supposed to approve of, how could she not like it if it meant B'Elanna could sit beside her. "B'Ellana, what on earth is this?"

"Hypatia told me that they had the capability to make a body like this, but there is so much data transfer needed that it can only be done at very short distances such as here in your cabin, or in the ready room."

"Oh." Kathryn couldn't help but stare at her, this was her dream, her daydream..

"Anyway," continued B'Elanna, blithely unaware that she had stunned Kathryn into complete silence, "it seemed to me that it would be perfect. I mean we've got all the links already. There is this New Earth Prosthetics company which builds cybernetic bodies for Shellpeople. There is so much we could explore together. The thing about it is that it uses my shellperson tech to give me full sensory input from the skin as well as output to the rest. Everything works though, full sensory and well ....everything. Like a softperson again, except that I don't get muscle fatigue and I can shut off the pain sensors if I am damaged."

"But why?" Kathryn asked finally.

B'Ellana blinked and dropped her eyes to Kathryn's hands. She reached out and picked one up, stroking the pad of her thumb across it and bringing it up to her lips so that she could kiss each of her fingers. "Well you see, you are the most special person in my life and I adore you and you did mention that you wanted to be here with me. So when I knew this was possible how could I not do it ...for both of us."

Kathryn dared to touch her then, just one finger along her cheek and up to the ridges across her forehead, stroking each one softly. B'Elanna had never felt anything so wonderful. "You know I have spent hours watching your hands," said B'Elanna, "I have dreamt about the feel of them, but it is nothing compared to the real thing."

Kathryn looked deep into her eyes, there was nothing about those dark brown eyes that looked mechanical or cold; nothing about the warmth and resiliency of the skin under her hand that said "cybernetic."

"You did this for me, ... for us?" said Kathryn moving closer so that their legs brushed together. B'Elanna bent forward towards Kathryn, her eyes following Kathryn's lips until they met hers in a searing kiss. Kathryn groaned.

"I set the table for us." B'Elanna murmured. 

"Oh, can think of better things to do" said Kathryn. Taking 'B'Elanna's hand she pulled her up and led her into the bedroom.

"Now," Kathryn breathed "about the feel of my hands exploring..."

~

The next morning all the alpha shift were present on the bridge. As Janeway strode onto the bridge Tuvok announced "Captain on the bridge". Janeway raised an eyebrow at this unusual courtesy, then turned and looked at each member of her crew. Each person stood at attention as her gaze fell on them. She nodded at each with her trademark crooked smile.

"All stations prepare for departure. Condition blue, Mister Tuvok. Miss Torres, anti-grav thrusters online.” Janeway said, with a twinkle in her eye as she gestured with an expansive wave of her hand towards B'Elanna's capsule

“Thrusters enabled.”

“Mister Paris, inertial dampers to flight configuration. Impulse drive to stand by.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“All stations report ready, Captain.”

“Then let’s do it. Take us up.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any Trekker who doesn't know the Ship Series:-  
> Herpatia Cade was a shellperson who featured in Anne McCaffrey's 'The Ship Who Searched'.


End file.
